


Memories

by Gimme



Series: Ideas Rápidas [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme/pseuds/Gimme
Summary: Solo eres un recuerdo.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Traducción en inglés próximamente.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, ¿No? Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos....

_Aunque solo han sido unos meses..._

—He cambiado de trabajo, dejé mi antigua profesión como camarero y fui contratado como estilista para una revista de moda. He hecho muy buenas migas con el fotógrafo principal e incluso hemos salido juntos a tomar algo alguna vez. Es muy buena persona y también es muy fácil encontrar un tema de conversación con él, además de que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Pero no te preocupes nadie en este mundo va a quitarte tu puesto como mi persona favorita. 

—Aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos. Era tu primera vez en la cafetería en la que yo trabajaba, se que era tu primera vez porque nunca olvidaría un rostro tan precioso. Me ordenaste un descafeinado de máquina con hielo, yo me confundí y te traje uno de sobre. Era nuevo en el trabajo y a menudo se me olvidaban los pedidos, pero contigo fue diferente. Me perdí en el brillo de tus ojos, en tus finos mechones rubios, en tu mandíbula tan perfecta, me perdí en cada detalle de ti. Me disculpé por el error y te dije que el café corría a mi cuenta, me respondiste que no hacía falta, que en su lugar te invitara a cenar, no podía negarme a esa voz tan hermosa. Y me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

_Si solo pudiera haberte amado más..._

—Aun recuerdo esa cena, quedamos en una pizzería barata porque yo no tenía suficiente dinero como para invitarte a un restaurante decente, me disculpé por ello y tú me dijiste que no importaba, que con mi compañía tenías suficiente. Siempre fuiste muy dulce, más dulce que un café cargado de leche y miel. También recuerdo cuando me invitaste al cine, vimos una comedia romántica aclamada por la crítica. Te miré de reojo estabas tan concentrado en la pantalla que no pude resistir robarte un beso en la mejilla. Tú me robaste uno en los labios. Fue la mejor película que he visto en mi vida, a veces cuando me siento solo, la pongo en el televisor, recuerdo nuestro amor y lloro porque no estás conmigo para verla. 

_Si tan solo hubiéramos tomado el camino correcto..._

—Aun recuerdo nuestra primera cita como pareja, fuimos a pasear por la orilla de un río cercano. Estuvimos andando cerca de dos horas tomados de la mano mientras hablábamos de lo que nos gustaba hacer, de nuestros gustos y descubrí que teníamos mucho en común. Fue precioso. Luego nos sentamos en un banco, empezaste a tocar una suave melodía con la guitarra, yo le puse la voz, éramos el dúo perfecto. Al terminar la canción me diste el mejor beso que jamás me habían dado y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que mi amor por tí ya no tenía punto de retorno. 

—Los meses fueron pasando y cuando me quise dar cuenta habíamos estado juntos cuatro años. Cuatro años de pura felicidad a tu lado. Nuestra relación era perfecta, es cierto que alguna vez nos habíamos peleado pero nos dábamos cuenta de que no podíamos pasar un día sin estar uno junto al otro así que las muestras peleas nunca llegaban a nada.

_Quizás ahora seguiríamos juntos..._

— Un día me dijiste que nos iríamos una noche de viaje. Yo te pregunté qué a dónde era tu solo me respondiste que era una sorpresa. Amé esa sorpresa. Reservaste una habitación de lujo en un hotel rural, tenía una habitación enorme con una cama de matrimonio en el centro y lo más importante, una terraza donde había una pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para los dos, piscina de aguas termales. Me hizo muy feliz que recordaras cuanto me gustan las aguas termales. Estuvimos un buen rato en el agua, abrazándonos, besándonos y diciéndole el uno al otro cuánto nos amábamos. Una de las mejores cosas de la noche fue verte en yukata, debo admitir que casi me derrito de lo caliente que te veías.

—Pero lo mejor de la noche vino después, nos sentamos en la cama, nos miramos a los ojos durante un buen rato, expresando nuestro amor sin necesidad de palabras. Metiste tu mano dentro de tu yukata, revelando una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. La abriste y dijiste las palabras que yo siempre había anhelado oir: "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Asentí, sin palabras, mientras me colocabas el anillo en el dedo anular.Recuerdo que ese día dormimos con las manos entrelazadas.

 _¿Fue mi culpa, verdad?, Fui yo quien eligió ese camino._.. 

—Pero entonces llegó el día, aquel fatídico día. Volvíamos en coche de Osaka después de hablar con tus padres acerca de nuestro matrimonio e invitarlos personalmente a la boda, estuvieron de acuerdo, al igual que lo estuvieron los míos.

—Recuerdo que lloré de la felicidad, por fin podría estar junto a ti para siempre.

_Viviré con esta culpa siempre, es el precio que he de pagar por mi error._

—Había dos caminos en la carrera, estaba lloviendo, me preguntaste que por cuál de ellos se volvía más rápido, la verdad es que no lo sabía así que solo te dije el primero que se me ocurrió. Terrible error. El camino era empinado y un poco resbaladizo, tú decías que serías capaz de controlarlo, yo te creí, pero el coche se despeñó por el barranco. 

—Nada más recobrar la conciencia, lo primero que hice buscarte con la mirada, pues mis músculos no respondían, no podía moverme. Te ví , cubierto en sangre, con trozos de cristales del parabrisas y de las ventanas incrustados en el cuerpo, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. En ese momento comprendí lo que había ocurrido, lágrimas empezaron a caer. Te miré a los ojos y  me respondiste en voz baja y entrecortada: "No llores Takahiro, vive. Te amo". Esas fueron tus últimas palabras. 

_El destino es caprichoso, ¿eh? Me arrebató la única felicidad que me quedaba..._

—Me desperté en el hospital. Empecé a gritar tan pronto como mis músculos me respondieron, a los pocos segundos apeteció una enfermera, intentó calmarme, pero yo solo quería saber dónde estabas o si estabas bien. Cuando me tranquilicé, la enfermera me explicó lo ocurrido y como había acabado en el hospital. Me contó que un coche que circulaba detrás de nosotros presenció el accidente y llamó a un equipo de rescate y a una ambulancia. 

—Pero yo no quería aceptarlo, cuando terminó de contarme lo ocurrido, le pregunté inmediatamente acerca de ti. Solo puso una cara triste y miró hacia abajo. Lo entendí a la primera, habías fallecido en el accidente.

_Yo solo quería ser feliz, no era mucho pedir ¿Verdad?..._

—Después de tu funeral estuve yendo al psicólogo para poder sobrellevar todo. He pasado unos meses horribles, cuando me levantaba por la mañana solo miraba al otro lado de la cama, esperando a que todo hubiera sido un sueño y que tú siguieras a mi lado. 

—Han pasado 6 meses desde tu muerte, esta es la primera vez que he tenido el valor de venir al cementerio a verte y a contarte todo lo que he vivido desde tu partida, te pido que esperes a que llegue mi hora, para poder continuar por dónde lo dejamos... 

—Adios, Toru.

_Pero hay veces que la vida, tiene otros planes para ti._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
